Under the Lilacs
by zeldazonk
Summary: In a very strange mood, Scarlett and Rhett (in the early weeks of their marriage) go out for a magical little ride under the lilacs.


UNDER THE LILACS  
  
A/N: My very first GWTW fic comes as a result of the book and continuous watching of the movie. Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
  
To clarify, it is set in the early days of their marriage, pre-Bonnie, pre- Rhett leaving, etc.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Mammy."  
  
"Good mornin', Mist' Rhett."  
  
"You know, Mammy, I think there's something wrong with Scarlett."  
  
"Mist' Rhett, I just seen her this mornin', and she dun' look sick."  
  
A sly grin crept across Rhett's swarthy face. "I didn't say she was sick."  
  
"Well why'd you say there's somethin' wrong with her?" Mammy wiped her hands on her wide, impeccably starched white apron and stared at Rhett in her particular way.  
  
"Well, this morning she said to me, 'Oh, Rhett! Look outside! Isn't it just lovely?' and you know that Scarlett never cares about the weather."  
  
Mammy simply nodded and went about dusting the furniture. "And then she said, 'Rhett, let's go out for a long drive into the country.'"  
  
"She didn't fall down dem stairs, did she, Mist' Rhett?"  
  
Rhett let out a merry peal of laughter. "I hope not, Mammy."  
  
"You takin' her out fo' dis ride?"  
  
"Yes, I am. It's amazing that she actually wants to leave the house without going to her damned mills, so of course I shall indulge Mrs. Butler's whims."  
  
"You tole Poke to hitch up yo' buggy?"  
  
"No, we're going to ride the horses."  
  
"Ooh, Mist' Rhett, Miss Scarlett sure done gone crazy!" Mammy's rich, deep- throated chocolaty laugh filled the room and Rhett joined in on the little joke.  
  
"Rhett!" Scarlett's bird-like voice drifted down the stairs minutes before she did. "I'm ready!"  
  
"Now Miss Scarlett, you done need to put on a hat!" Mammy waddled over to her and indignantly shoved a straw bonnet over Scarlett's hair.  
  
"Oh no, Mammy, it's too glorious outside for a hat."  
  
"You keep your skin white, not all speckled like them Yankee women. Think of what yo' Mother would say. Miss Ellen always said ya'll had skin like fresh cream."  
  
"I don't care what Mother said. I'm going without a hat and I'm going to have a grand time today."  
  
For those few fleeting moments, Scarlett seemed a replica of her old self; cheery, bright, child-like. "Where'd Rhett go, Mammy?"  
  
"He went to saddle up dem horses." Mammy trudged away, bonnet drooping in her hand. "You jes' wait here a minute, Miss Scarlett."  
  
"Goodbye, Mammy!"  
  
"Miss Scarlett!" Mammy's words went unheard for Scarlett was already out the door.  
  
"Rhett darling, are you ready to leave?" Scarlett peeked her head in the stable, not seeing him anywhere. "Rhett?"  
  
"Just a moment, my dear Mrs. Butler." His slow, southern drawl was heavenly on her ears. Even Scarlett could not fathom why she was acting this way. She was acting like her younger sister Careen, all childishly romantic. They had been married but three weeks and Scarlett was feeling blissful.  
  
"Oh, please do hurry up."  
  
When he saw her, he couldn't breathe or speak for a minute. "Scarlett . . ."  
  
"How do I look?" She twirled around in all her old Southern belle glory, grinning up at him.  
  
"You've never looked as lovely."  
  
And he meant it. Truer words had never been spoken. Scarlett wore the very dress she'd worn the day of their meeting at Twelve Oaks. The green was still fresh and springy as if time had stopped since that day, her eyes the exact color of the dress. Scarlett's cheeks were flushed and her radiant smile could have outshone the sun. "Are you sure that the clocks haven't stopped?"  
  
"Why, Rhett?" Scarlett looked up at him in that teasing Southern belle way and he grinned.  
  
"Because you look just as beautiful and young as the first day I met you."  
  
"Oh Rhett, you flatter me."  
  
"My very dear Mrs. Butler, pray tell me that you don't enjoy my flattery."  
  
She let him boost her up into the saddle and with experienced hands took the reins. Within minutes they were ambling easily down the streets of Atlanta, the trees a shade overhead.  
  
"Oh, Rhett! Look!" Scarlett gave an excited, almost childish shriek and dropped her reins, pointing a slim white hand towards something. Rhett strained his neck to look and pulled his mare to a stop. "Lilacs!"  
  
"Scarlett, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, darling." She turned her head to face him and grinned.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, Rhett! I feel like a little girl again! There's nothing I have to care about in the world! Let's go and smell those lilacs, Rhett. They're so pretty this time of year, and Mother always loved lilacs."  
  
"Anything you want, my dear."  
  
Scarlett dismounted very quickly and ran towards the blossoming bushes. She buried her face in their lavender blossoms, looking very much like an innocent child. Rhett loved her this way; she was untouched by time and hardship, and his beloved Scarlett was the same enchanting girl he'd fallen in love with. "Come over here!" She called, beckoning him with a hand.  
  
Under the fragrant canopy of lilac blossoms, dizzying and intoxicating with their heady scent, Rhett and Scarlett sat together, his head in her lap. "You know, Scarlett, Mammy would be very disappointed in you."  
  
She giggled merrily. "I'm not acting like a lady today, am I? I didn't ride sidesaddle and now I'm rolling around in the grass, dirtying my dress that she took so long to clean! I can just hear her now: 'Miss Scarlett, you git yourself in the house and put on a hat! Don't you be sittin' on dat grass! Miss Scarlett, you ain't acting like no lady! Miss Ellen would be very diss'pointed in you!'"  
  
Rhett laughed along with her, amazed that his new wife could do such an accurate imitation of her Mammy. "Do you want to know a secret, Scarlett?"  
  
"Of course, Rhett! Oh, please tell me." She leaned down so her nose was very close to his.  
  
"What will you give me?"  
  
"You devil!" Scarlett thought for a moment, pursing her lips and putting a finger demurely against her mouth. "I'll give you . . .a kiss."  
  
"I'm very tempted."  
  
"Two kisses." She grinned and threw a wink in his direction. "Maybe more if you're a very nice boy."  
  
"Lean in closer." Scarlett obeyed. After waiting a few seconds to stretch out his secret longer and tease Scarlett more, Rhett whispered, "I love you" into her ear.  
  
"I know." She whispered back.  
  
"Now, what about those kisses?"  
  
"You sly old thing."  
  
"You promised, Mrs. Butler." Rhett pulled Scarlett down beside him and she curled into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Pa told me I should never break a promise . . ." Scarlett let her voice trail off wheedlingly.  
  
"Mrs. Butler . . ."  
  
Scarlett crawled on top of Rhett's strong body and placed a teasing kiss on his lips, laughing as she did so. "There's one."  
  
"That hardly counts."  
  
"Then why don't YOU make it count?"  
  
"I think I shall." Rhett pulled his giggling wife close and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Butler." Rhett repeated.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Of course, we all know that lilacs only bloom so long. 


End file.
